The winner in the game
by MeAndI63
Summary: This is about Ruth, Malachi lover. This fanfic is about the movie from 2009!


I am looking on the corn. I know he is there. I can feel it.  
We both know that he beat me again-

First he killed my mom and dad. I remember this even that I was three years old at the time. I sit in the living room when the older children are come inside. My mom was in the kitchen, and there Jacob is killed her. He took his big knife, and stabs her in her chest nineteen times, the age of favor. My dad run to her and stop them, but Jeremiah is came behind him and banged his head against the wall. He died faster and hurter dead. I can barely remember that, but I do. That was the first time that he wans.

When I was sent to live with Maria, that was the second time that he wan. Maria was mean to me; she made me to cook for her: to clean her cloths: she wasn't hugging me or smile to me when I cry but laughed when I cut myself by accident. She doesn't love me, doesn't even liked me. But then, I wan- she became nineteen, she was sent to the corn, to you. Before she walked into the corn, she looked at me. I saw her fear, but I did not were care.

I was seven then. I can live alone. I wan again. I ware pretty then, and the kids start to look at me in a different way. Some of them smile to me and were nice, others just saw me as a talking ass. I thought that you are really are the lord, I loved you at the time. Who pathetic, right? I get it now: you never were care about me. I used to wake up every-day and bless you for that! I walked in the aria and fell think-full for that! Who sad, right? But then you show me who you really are, how is he who walk behind really is.

I can still see it sometimes. I close my eyes and see it for real. I was twelve at the first time: Malachi was just start to lead the big boys, turn them into killers. David, was seven teen then, he was the leader and Isaac? He was just a boy. I just went to sleep but when I closed my eyes, I saw my mom. I saw the stabs, I saw the blood and I heard her scream. I wanted to tell her:"say something! Say something, you sinner!" until… until I saw her eyes. Her pretty eyes. And then, all the love to you, all fear… are all gone. I saw her eyes, and I understand. "Help me, Sandra!" but who I can? At first, I try to tell myself that that is nothing but… the next night, I dreamed that dream again. And the next. And the next.

When I turn fourteen, Malachi started to look at me in different way. He never ware romantic, but then he became nicer. He started to open the door for me, and smile to me when I was near him. I didn't like him back, but of course, you had different plans for me. In the time fertility, you tell to Isaac (who just became are seer) that my child need to be Malachi's child. You made him fuck me, you help him to take me but then you're plan took against you when I falls in love in him. I stared to look at him in a different way; I started to smile to him back. I was glad that my child is from him, and I win that round.

But this time, you win: you made the outlanders to come over here, and you help them to kill the women. You helped the man to survive, but only for a day. You killed him, but I know- that is what you wanted from the first, haven't you? The age of favor is down to eat teen, Malachi age. You do everything to win me, even if it means to kill your best solder do you? He wasn't done anything to you but yet, just for win me, you killed him. But you are not winning, you know way? Because you just lose you're winning card! I have no reason to live now. I'm not fear from you. Tomorrow at night, when everyone will go to sleep, I'll take torch in each of my hands. This is September, now you're stalks are explosively combustible. I'll burn the corn.

"It's night now", says Amos, and we all look at Malachi. "His time".  
"I know Amos", Malachi said. He and the other children's are walking to the stalks. When they are walk inside, Isaac is stepping front and look at me, and all I can see it's you.

I won't let you win.


End file.
